


Clarity

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [23]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Androgynous Tenoh Haruka, Androgyny, Concerts, Dressing Room Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feel-good, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Open Relationships, Post-Coital, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Being a race car driver means the desire to go fast — morning, night, for business, for leisure. Forplay. Haruka also likes to take a moment, during heightened memories and emotions, to slow down with her girlfriend.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Because,,, why not? Sailor Moon orgy? Not all of them though. THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOTHING. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> (Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Being a race car driver means the desire to go _fast_ — morning, night, for business, for leisure. For _play_.

Haruka runs her fingers through her sweaty, pale blond locks, tossing her head back, exhaling shakily. Her maroon blazer unbuttoned and hanging down to her elbows. She listens to the high-powered engine to her Ferrari F512M revving on.

Rei and Minako wander the vacant parking lot to the concert hall, arm-in-arm with Makoto, their cheeks stained pink and eyes gleaming. High-pitched shrieks and giggles echoing. The floral, hot aroma of Rei's naked skin clings within Haruka's nostrils. A glorious vision of Makoto's slim, muscular thighs wrapping around Haruka's middle… Minako's soft, delirious mewling, encouraged by Rei and Michiru on either side of her, tickling Minako, _teasing_ her fluid-slickened labia, opening her up to…

"Be a little more obvious, won't you?" Michiru whispers, going on her tiptoes and smooching Haruka's jaw-line.

She peers at her girlfriend — boyfriend — _love of her life_ — with every ounce of patience. Her thick, blue-turquoise lipstick all-over her own mouth. On Haruka's nipples and collarbone. And most certainly on Makoto's temple, Minako's abdomen and Rei's silky-soft buttocks.

Michiru claimed that Haruka embodied both female and male, in physical countenance and in strength. _Androgyne_ seemed to be most suitable for an identity. She hoists Michiru's violin-case into the backseat of her vehicle, flashing a mischievous smile.

" _I think I will_ …"

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 23](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Androgyne** " and literally Haruka is canonly someone represents being androgyne. I absolutely am in love with that. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 23 which is "well-fucked" & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
